


Haunting Questions

by Merfilly



Category: Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura, on the cusp of being a married woman, questions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunting Questions

I am alone against the burning desire that my suitor has left me with, even to this day. While I shun the company of cats, I cannot help but notice those that are pure in their black fur, no mark besmirching them, and wonder. If the Baron's forefather failed to kill the Countess, how may I be certain that the Baron has succeeded in taking away my suitor? Though it has been some few years, there are nights…

No, I should not dwell upon them, for I am a woman to be married, and the companion who sought me once is now gone. I must put away the devilish thoughts from my mind and burning fires from my body, lest my soon-to-be husband should find fault with me, placing me back beneath my father's care. Carmilla, the Countess, whomever she was, is gone, and must remain that way. While I find myself questioning if she truly meant harm or to have me for all time, it is the past, and I live in the present.

`~`~`~`~`

The light within snuffed, but that did not keep the eyes on the ledge from seeing within. The black cat waited, watching Laura as always.


End file.
